Personal audio players, such as the Apple iPod, store compressed music information in a storage unit, and enable a user to listen to their own personal music, on a portable device. These devices conventionally store the music in either MP3 format, or in some other compressed format. The format for storage enables a fixed-size storage device to actually store more information. A user interface on the device may include a selector and display screen that enables the user to select a particular object to be listened to. For example, the user may select a song or a playlist and listen to that song or playlist.